


5 vezes que Dorian partiu à noite e uma que não partiu

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Dorian sabia que não podia pedir por mais do que Bull estava disposto a dar, ou era isso que pensava.





	5 vezes que Dorian partiu à noite e uma que não partiu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Dorian left at night and one time he didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383783) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



1

Estava matando a vontade, só isso. Uma decisão puramente prática, um acordo conveniente, uma troca de favores. Quando Dorian colocava as coisas desse jeito, era fácil racionalizar sua decisão de aceitar a oferta de Bull. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de que podia confiar em um Qunari, especialmente em um que era abertamente um espião, mas essa não era a primeira vez que dormia com alguém em quem não podia confiar, e provavelmente não seria a última. Dorian tinha conseguido satisfazer sua curiosidade, conseguiu alguns orgasmos maravilhosos com isso, e partiu o mais rápido que pode, para nunca mais retornar.

2

Ou talvez pudesse retornar, só mais uma vez, só para garantir que seria tão bom da segunda vez quanto da primeira. Nada de errado com querer confirmação, no fundo era um pesquisador, e parte da pesquisa sempre era checar duas vezes seus resultados. Então quando Bull ofereceu de novo, Dorian só hesitou por um minuto antes de terminar sua bebida e seguir Bull de volta para seu quarto… onde Dorian passou a perder o controle de sua magia e queimar as cortinas. Bem, isso era embaraçoso, ele não tinha como deixar o quarto rápido o bastante depois disso, de vez.

3

Só que… Bull sempre tinha que tornar as coisas tão tentadoras, com seus músculos e flexões e sempre sem camisa. E não ajudava que Bull sempre fosse tão legal com ele, ainda o tratando com gentileza e se preocupando com ele mesmo depois de conseguir o que queria. Como poderia resistir alguém assim? Ainda assim, não tinha expectativas. Não era namorar, não era um relacionamento. Era só… o que quer que fosse. Não saberia definir o que era, mas não havia necessidade. Estavam parando o fim do mundo, não havia tempo para relacionamentos. E ele sempre partia antes da manhã.

4

Tudo o que Dorian queria era algo na sua vida que fosse simples, até familiar. Um caso, por falta de palavra melhor. Alguém para aliviar sua solidão e então seguir em frente. Sem sentimentos de qualquer tipo, sem chance de um coração partido. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se pudesse se impedir de sentir qualquer coisa, se sexo pudesse ser só sexo. Nenhuma dessas emoções irritantes o fazendo querer mais do que podia ter. Nunca poderia haver nada mais do que sexo entre eles. Ele tinha que se lembrar disso, e de que ele tinha que partir antes da manhã.

5

Tudo o tinha que fazer era se impedir de se apaixonar. Uma única regra simples que sempre tentava seguir. Amor não era para ele, qualquer amor que sentisse só poderia terminar em tragédia. Mesmo se sentisse alguma coisa, Bull jamais o amaria de volta, e Dorian simplesmente acabaria perdendo Bull se pedisse por mais do que Bull estava disposto lhe a dar. Então Dorian fez o que sempre fazia, pegou o que lhe foi ofertado e não pediu por nada mais, nunca cruzando qualquer barreira. E ele sempre partia antes da manhã, mesmo que seu coração lhe implorasse para ficar.

+1

Dorian era fraco, ou seu coração era forte, e as palavras saíram de sua boca antes de pudesse pensar sobre elas. Mas ao invés de zombaria e rejeição, Bull lhe ofereceu seus braços abertos e palavras de conforto. Bull o segurou, acariciando seu cabelo de um jeito que nada tinha a ver com sexo, tudo a ver com amor. Dorian ficou, até a luz do sol vindo pelo buraco no telhado o acordar, e Bull ainda estava com ele. E, naquela manhã, a primeira manhã deles, Dorian se permitiu ter esperança, só dessa vez, que amor pudesse ser para ele.


End file.
